wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for October 20, 2014
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. I had a reasonably productive week this past week all things considered. First off - no progress has been made on getting a new publisher for hardback editions of the game, though I have started looking into a few other print-on-demand companies. I'll let y'all know when things change on that score. Meanwhile the CIC now has the PDFs of all the campaigns and I hope to spend a little bit of time this week getting them linked up here at the wiki site. After last week's update, I began work on the stats for the Defiance-class, which turned out to be incredibly easy to do; I had those stats completed on my morning break on Monday (i.e. within two hours of posting the last update). Work turned to the character of Saga character of Venom. He turned out to be very interesting to do - because he was a special operative, I had no data to work from as far as an early childhood is concerned, so I pretty much just rolled with that. I finished Venom's stats Tuesday morning and then switched over to work on Elegy characters, beginning with work on the character of Le'a'he. I took what I thought was a unique route with him - a trained utak actor, he manages to con his way into the military and serves until the fall of Kilrah, changing his identity again afterwards. I got Le'a'he completed to a late pre-war status; there are some events that happen at the tail end of the War that threaten to reveal his true self, ones which I haven't written yet. On Wednesday I switched over to work on the character of Irgu, a metalsmith and a Casanova character with a thing for married females. I made steady progress on him throughout the remainder of the week (and put in a completely plausible anecdote in his history that most Wingnuts should be able to appreciate). By Friday, I was satisfied with the character and moved him to completed status, finally putting me past the halfway mark on number of Demon's Eye Pack characters with fully completed histories. I wrapped up the week working on the character of Knav'qith. The Plan for this week - build stats for the DeLong-class and the Saga character of Ranger. Ranger, the Hermes CAG, is the final pilot character on my "to-do" list for the Saga bunch, and after he's done I only have three Saga characters left on the list - Commander Sweeney, Captain Moran and Vice Admiral Rumley. Another four weeks and that will be coming to a close; my plan is to put all the profiles in one spot on the wiki's forums for folks to use. I didn't do any editing work for Aginor this past week; I need to get back to that and hope to have some time coming up soon. Doc Wade also made some changes to his Nimitz design that I still have yet to review; I'm sure they're okay but I still need to make sure. I don't know which specific Elegy characters I'll work on this week, though probably it'll be at least one or two of the four in "pre-war" status (K'chodyapaki, B'de, Dya'a'ji and Le'a'he). K'chodyapaki probably has the most interesting history of the four, so he'd be a likely choice. I've also got two in "post-war" status, Knav'qith and Naj'bakdor; of those two, Knav'qith has almost made it to T'kon H'hra where the story will begin - in other words, of the incomplete characters he's the one that's furthest along, so he's a likely choice too. I still have no progress on a single character (Najekh, the most violent one in the group) because I haven't decided in which direction I want to take him. I'll have to make a decision on him soon; I'm starting to run out of other characters to work on... That's it for this week; next update between between 11-14Z on October 27th. Here's Venom: Venom There is very little that can be said about the pilot known as Venom. His service record lists his given name as "Nick Jones"; this name is almost certainly an alias and many of the other pieces of personal information in his service record are probably also fabrications. The degree with which his personal information has been classified is consistent with standard operational procedure for personnel assigned to field operations by the the Confederation Office of Naval Intelligence, and it is accessible only to those with the highest levels of security clearance. As such, everything about him is a complete unknown - he has no known family or next of kin, and there are only a handful of people who know about his education, personal background, age, or real name. A corollary of this degree of secrecy is that his combat record is also classified - he's obviously seen a lot of action during his time, but just where he's been and what he's done are secrets, and Jones himself certainly has no plans to reveal them to anyone. What can be confirmed is that he is a highly experienced and skilled warrior. He is an expert in all types of space fighter combat, individual firearms, explosives, intelligence gathering, sabotage, and hand-to-hand combat. One indication of the extent of his abilities is the infamous Report XX0463, in which his team contributed a great deal of medical information about the limits of Kilrathi physical and mental endurance; the methods by which they gathered that intelligence are unknown and there are few service personnel who really want to know anyway. It is generally known that Jones served aboard TCS Hermes during the final year of the war, first appearing aboard during the initial stages of Operation Prowl Growl while he was still leading a Special Operations team (known only as "212") from the Free Trader Jim Bowie. His initial involvement with Hermes involved delivery of intelligence. Shipboard rumor later suggested that Jones and his team were responsible for determining Loki VI as a target for the Behemoth, confirming Dr. Severin’s location in Alcor as a P.O.W., and the mysterious disappearance of an entire Kilrathi cruiser squadron in the Silenos Nebula. It was also suggested that he was involved in the combat testing of the first prototypes of the F-103 Excalibur long before the project was officially announced. All of these rumored exploits were never confirmed nor denied. Prior to the Battle of Hyperion, Jones received an assignment to Hermes by special order of Vice Admiral Rumley as commanding officer of the 912th Fighter Squadron, the Galahads, with the task of forming an elite group of fighter pilots for the battle ahead. Jones drilled his new unit rigorously over the course of several weeks, and ultimately succeeded in his assignment. After receiving word of the success of the Raid on Kilrah, Venom left Hermes (literally; he did not return to Hermes during the final battle at the conclusion of the Battle of Hyperion) and returned to his original unit. In the years immediately following the War's conclusion, he took place in multiple covert operations and 'shadow wars'; it has been implied that he was involved in the liquidation of several key members of the Belisarius Group. He later became one of the first members of the Black Lance and flew an F-107 Dragon Heavy Attack Fighter regularly during the events leading up to the Black Lance Affair. He survived the destruction of the Axius space station during those events and later testified against Admiral Tolwyn during his trial. Facing an inquiry of his own for his actions during the Affair, Venom escaped from Confederation custody and, like most members of the Black Lance, has since disappeared without a trace. Category:Blog posts